This invention relates to the hanging of objects on a vertical wall supporting surface including the hanging of articles such as framed pictures, mirrors, artifacts and other ornamental bodies, utilizing conventional wall hanging hardware.
The hanging of framed pictures, by way of example, on interior wall surfaces for decorative purposes by non-professional persons is often a difficult trial-and-error task, resulting in unintended marring of the wall surface. Various wall hanging aids and methods have heretofore been devised to ease the problems involved, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,516,165, 4,220,309 and 4,241,510.
According to each of the foregoing prior U.S. patents, a framed picture is suspended by its hanger device in the form of suspension wire, from a special implement through which the picture is positioned against a wall surface for trial and error determination of a desired hanging location. The special implement is then utilized to mark a nailing location directly on the wall surface. Such prior art hanging methods do not avoid trial and error movement and temporary holding of the picture on the wall surface at different positions in order to locate a desired hanging position. A person attempting to hang a picture without assistance from others will still have a problem in selecting a desired location, especially when handling large and heavy pictures, since the picture cannot be temporarily held on the wall at any location without nailing to permit long range viewing of it alone or in combination with other pictures to be hung. Further, accidental marring of the wall surface sometimes occurs from the shifting of the position of the picture over the wall surface during the trial and error placement operation.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide improved method and means for hanging of objects such as framed pictures on wall surfaces which avoids the aforementioned problems and drawbacks of prior art methods.